


Сказка на ночь

by Apelcinova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллективное творчество порой приводит к непредсказуемому результату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

\- Я хочу сказку, - Джилл выпуталась из одеяла и, нахмурившись, зыркнула зелеными глазищами на Стайлза. – Дедушка мне каждый раз рассказывает сказку, а вы с папой только в лобик целуете. 

\- Детка, у папы по вечерам много дел, ты же уже большая, зачем тебе сказка? – Стайлз устало провел пятерней по волосам, мыслями витая в предстоящем разговоре с эмиссаром аризонской стаи. Союз союзом, но Картеры сами устроили себе проблемы, когда не уследили за молодняком и в результате обзавелись парой незарегистрированных бет. А теперь им понадобились задним числом выписанные разрешения на обращение, которые, по их мысли, можно было выбить у стаи Хейла – через связи с Арджентами. Похоже, кто-то сильно охамел, раз решил выдвинуть на эту тему ультиматум – мол, или так, или никакого союза. 

\- Я хочу сказку! – капризно повторила Джилл, дергая Стайлза за рукав. – Сказку! Сказку-сказку-сказку! – Стайлз вздрогнул, переключаясь со своих мыслей на заупрямившуюся дочь. – Папочка, ну пожалуйста! – личико Джилл скривилось от подступающих слез, и Стайлз решил, что проще сдаться и задержаться еще минут на пятнадцать, чем снова звонить отцу и обещать, что сегодня вот последний раз, когда их надо выручить с внучкой. Набрав на мобильнике короткую СМС «спущусь чуть позже», он присел на край кровати, поправил дочери одеяло, еще немного притушил ночник, надеясь, что тусклый свет послужит снотворным и, улыбаясь, спросил:

\- Какую сказку хочет мисс Бэтмен? 

Мигом раздумавшая плакать Джилл посмотрела на него с укоризной, как на неразумного ребенка, и поучительным тоном ответила:

\- Дедушкину. 

\- Понятно, - протянул Стайлз, пытаясь по такой бесспорной примете догадаться, о чем идет речь. – И про кого же эта дедушкина сказка? – решил он все же уточнить у дочери.

\- Про Русалочку, - важно заявила та. 

Ну, это уже можно было считать зацепкой: Стайлз, конечно, не составлял Лидии в детстве компанию по просмотру Диснея, но что-то от сюжета помнил, а остальное решил, что в процессе додумает. 

\- Значит, пусть будет сказка про Русалочку, - он хмыкнул, прочищая горло, и начал задушевным голосом:

\- Давным-давно в одном королевстве жил принц...

\- Красивый? – тут же требовательно спросила его Джилл. 

\- Очень, - Стайлз убедительно закивал и добавил для надежности. – У него ведь были черные волосы и зеленые глаза. 

\- Как у папы Дерека?

\- Как у папы Дерека, - согласился Стайлз. – А еще – широкие плечи и сильные руки. 

Джилл на секунду задумалась:

\- А звали его тоже Дерек?

\- Может быть, - не стал спорить Стайлз. – Дерек – это же красивое имя?

\- А может, это был сам папа Дерек? – предложила Джилл.

\- Может, и сам папа Дерек, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – С него не убудет – пусть поучаствует в сказке. - Живое воображение тут же нарисовало ему Дерека в черном бархатном камзоле поверх кипельно-белой рубахи с кружевным воротником. В правой руке принц Дерек держал длинный кинжал с характерной охотничьей гравировкой на посеребренном лезвии, в левой - щит с выбитым на нем трискелионом. Воображаемый образ Дереку очень шел, хотя в реальности тот вряд ли взял бы в руки отравленное аконитом оружие охотников. 

\- А дальше? – полюбоваться средневековым Дереком Стайлзу не дали.

\- Значит, давным-давно в одном далеком королевстве жил принц по имени Дерек. И был он очень красивым и сильным. И еще он был мореплавателем. И вот однажды, когда он плыл на своем корабле, из глубин моря его увидела Русалочка.

\- А Русалочка тоже была красивая? – снова вмешалась Джилл. 

\- Тоже, - подтвердил Стайлз, вызывая в памяти растиражированный диснеевский образ. – У нее были длинные, клубничного цвета волосы и большие глаза.

\- Как у тети Лидии.

\- Да, как у тети Лидии, - согласился Стайлз. – И сама она тоже была похожа на тетю Лидию, - потом вспомнил, чем закончилось описание портрета прекрасного принца и, упреждая вопрос, сообщил: - И звали ее тоже Лидия. Так вот, когда принц Дерек плыл по морю на своем корабле, его увидела русалочка по имени Лидия и тут же влюбилась, - Стайлз предпочитал не задумываться над тем, какую ересь городит. Впрочем, с учетом того, что в сюжете «Русалочки» он плавал чуть-чуть получше, чем кирпич, ему и так хватало, чем озадачить свои мозги. – И так она его сильно полюбила, что каждый день незаметно старалась подсматривать, что делает принц Дерек. И вот однажды...

\- Я не хочу! – Джилл несильно стукнуло его по руке, привлекая внимание.

\- Что не хочешь? – не понял Стайлз, мельком поглядывая на часы и убеждаясь, что в пятнадцать минут они явно не укладываются.

\- Не хочу, чтоб тетя Лидия подсматривала за папой, - нахмурившись, объяснила Джилл. – У нее есть дядя Питер, вот за ним она пусть и подсматривает.

\- Ну… - растерялся Стайлз, - она просто делала это, потому что я попросил, - закивал он, убеждая дочь.

\- А зачем ты попросил тетю Лидию подсматривать за папой? – тут же полюбопытствовала та.

\- Потому что, детка, я же уже объяснял тебе, что временами бываю сильно занят. И тогда мне некогда присматривать за папой Дереком, вот я и попросил тетю Лидию помочь с этим делом.

\- Тогда, значит, ты тоже был русалочкой? – пришла к неожиданному выводу Джилл. 

\- Я?.. – Стайлз фыркнул, сообразив, как его переговорила пятилетняя девочка. – Видимо, да. Я тоже был русалочкой. То есть – русалом. Я был русалом. Я, дядя Скотт и тетя Лидия, мы жили в подводном царстве и каждый день ходили в подводную школу, пока однажды не услышали, что…

\- Стайлз, - в мягком голосе Питера слышалась вселенская усталость и непротивление судьбе. Стайлз чертыхнулся от неожиданности, пропустив появление старшего Хейла у себя за спиной, и тут же закашлялся, маскируя ругательства: Дерек пообещал ему голову оторвать, если Джилл еще раз проявит на людях хорошее знание форс-мажорного лексикона Стайлза. - Я понимаю, что аризонская стая нам никуда не сдалась и их эмиссар может хоть заночевать под дверью Логова, но через день полнолуние и мой племянник несколько нервно реагирует на чужаков на своей территории. 

Стайлз перевел многословные объяснения Питера в уме и со вздохом спросил:

\- Дерек злится?

\- Можно и так сказать, - едва заметно улыбнулся Питер. 

\- Стайлз, - в комнату заглянула Лидия, - ты идешь? – в ее голосе тоже слышался невысказанный упрек.

\- Я рассказываю дочери сказку, - Стайлз защитным жестом выставил ладони на уровне груди. – А эмиссар может и подождать.

\- Папа рассказывает мне сказку! – решила вмешаться Джилл, сообразившая, что у нее пытаются переманить отца. – Я хочу сказку!

\- Милая, - успокаивающе улыбнулся Питер, - папа дорасскажет ее потом.

\- Так нечестно! – Джилл, по виду, снова готовилась разыграть козырную карту со слезами. – Русалочка еще даже не встретила принца!

\- Русалочка? – улыбнулась Лидия. 

\- Лидс! – Стайлза осенило идеей. – Ты же говорила, что очень хорошо знаешь эту историю. Дорасскажи, а? – Нет, идея была потрясающая – учитывая, что Стайлз еле-еле разбирался в сюжете, который можно было теперь с полным правом свалить на Лидс. 

\- Детка, - он обернулся к Джилл и потрепал ее по пушистым каштановым волосам, - расскажи тете Лидии, на чем мы остановились, и она продолжит, пока меня не будет. А потом я вернусь, и мы вместе закончим, о’кей? – предложил он дочери. 

\- А ты быстро вернешься? – подозрительно спросила Джилл.

\- Как только – так сразу, - уверил дочь Стайлз. 

\- Стайлз! – в комнату заглянула Эрика, - последствия убийства эмиссара будешь разгребать сам, - она скрестила руки на груди и прислонилась к стене у двери.

\- Иду, - подорвался Стайлз, хватая с тумбочки мобильник, и протискиваясь мимо Эрики на выход.

Та усмехнулась и подмигнула наблюдавшей за уходом отца Джилл.

\- Так на чем вы остановились в сказке, милая? – спросил Питер, усаживая беременную жену на освобожденное Стайлзом место и придвигая стул, чтоб сесть рядом.

\- Стайлз рассказывает сказки? – заинтересовалась уже решившая было уйти из комнаты Эрика.

\- Да, - важно подтвердила Джилл, явно довольная увеличившимся количеством потенциальных рассказчиков. – Про Русалочку.

\- Вот как, - протянула Эрика. 

\- На чем вы остановились, Джиллиан? – спросила Лидия. 

\- На том, как русалочка подсматривает за папой Дереком.

\- Гхм… - Питер тонко улыбнулся, - неожиданный поворот сюжета.

\- А почему за папой Дереком? – заинтересовалась Лидия. Впрочем, как и подошедшая поближе Эрика.

\- Потому что Дерек – принц. 

\- А Стайлз – русалочка? – серьезно уточнил Питер. Эрика хмыкнула, и даже Лидия не удержала легкую улыбку. 

\- Нет, - принялась объяснять Джилл пропущенные логические связки, - то есть да, он тоже живет под водой, но русалочкой была тетя Лидия. Поэтому она подсматривала за папой Дереком. По просьбе папы Стайлза. И сама тоже была влюблена в папу Дерека.

\- Как интересно, - Питер взглянул на жену. Та ответила ему успокаивающей улыбкой, никак не вязавшейся с жаждой крови в ее глазах, явно адресованной отсутствующему здесь Стайлзу. 

\- Думаю, мне надо пойти спросить Стайлза о том, что за ремейк Ариэли он тут устроил, - Лидия встала с кровати и решительно развернулась к двери, игнорируя попытки мужа удержать ее. 

\- Там эмиссар, - напомнила явно позабавленная сюжетом Эрика. 

\- Дорогая, это же сказка, - успокаивающе погладил жену по руке старший Хейл. 

Джилл встревоженно села на кровати, не понимая, что именно не понравилось взрослым.

Дверь в комнату снова открылась и тут же закрылась: просочившийся Айзек нервно выдохнул и заявил присутствующим:

\- У меня предложение – не спускаться вниз, пока Стайлз пикируется с этой чертовой бабой Картеров, а Дерек рычит и угрожает загрызть то одного, то вторую. 

\- Поддерживаю, - вновь приоткрывшаяся дверь стукнула Айзека в спину, и в комнате нарисовался мрачный Джексон. 

\- А где Скотт? – удивилась Эрика.

\- Они с Кирой страхуют, - пояснил Айзек, - и Бойд тоже. Если что – позовут, но на глаза лезть и они не хотят – сидят на кухне. Кстати, почему мы все здесь? – наконец обратил он внимание на странное место встречи.

\- Потому что это моя комната! – подала голос позабытая было Джилл. – Папа говорит, что она самая безопасная!

\- Точно, мелкая, - щелкнул пальцами Айзек, - хорошо, что напомнила!

Джилл довольно улыбнулась.

\- Лидия рассказывает Джиллиан сказку, - сообщила Эрика, кивнув на севшую обратно на кровать подругу, уговаривающую Джилл снова прилечь. – Вы себе не простите, если пропустите.

\- Эрика, - укоризненно протянул Питер, но в его голосе тоже угадывалась усмешка. 

\- Между прочим, мы можем помочь, - хищно улыбнулась Эрика. – Лидия, как тебе вариант: всем вместе сочинить продолжение? 

Все еще явно разозленная Лидия пару секунд помолчала под вопросительным взглядом мужа, поправила одеяло на Джилл, а потом вдруг широко, до оскала улыбнулась, одобряя предложенный план.

\- Что за сказка-то? – спросил заинтригованный переглядками Айзек. Джексон молча уселся на пол, прислонившись к стене спиной. 

\- Русалочка, - довольным голосом объявила Эрика. – Угадайте, кто в роли русалочки?

\- Лидия? – вопросительно приподнял бровь Джексон, лениво пихая плечом пристраивавшегося рядом у стены Айзека.

\- Почти, - Эрика сверкнула «волчьими» глазами, слишком довольная, чтобы следить за ипостасью. – Для тех, кто пропустил начальные титры, краткий пересказ: Дерек – принц, Стайлз живет в подводном царстве, но русалочка почему-то Лидия. И она подсматривает за Дереком. 

\- А как на это сталкерство реагирует Стилински? – заинтересовался Джексон.

\- А он сам, оказывается, попросил Лидию следить за Дереком…

\- …И сейчас мы придумаем почему, - угрожающим тоном перебила ее Лидия. – Твои варианты, Питер? – она требовательно уставилась на мужа. 

\- А можно я предложу, - ехидно ухмыляющийся Айзек, как на уроке, поднял руку…

* * *

\- Детка, - шепотом позвал Стайлз, приоткрывая дверь детской. 

\- Если ты разбудишь ее, Стайлз, то учти, «Русалочку» мы дорассказали, - также шепотом ответила ему проходящая мимо Эрика. – И тебе придется выдумывать новую сказку. 

Вздрогнув от устрашающей перспективы, Стайлз тихо прикрыл дверь и, развернувшись к Эрике, виновато спросил:

\- Долго пришлось рассказывать? Извини, я не знал, что все это так затянется. И Джилл еще сегодня сильно капризная.

\- Все нормально, - улыбаясь, отмахнулась Эрика. – Это было даже интересно, - видимо, вспомнив что-то, она тихонько хихикнула. – Никогда не думала, что у Питера такая богатая фантазия.

\- Стайлз, - хмурая рожа Дерека высунулась на секунду из приоткрытой двери их со Стайлзом спальни, - ты намерен ночевать в коридоре?

\- Иду, - мигом откликнулся тот. – Спасибо, Эрика, - быстро проговорил он, - я ваш должник, - и он поспешил к Дереку.

\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулась та и, на ходу отцепляя заколки с волос, пошла в душевую.

* * *

После обеда в Логове обычно оставались только они с Лидией, и иногда еще Элисон – в те дни, когда поддавалась на уговоры Айзека и, бросив отца, на пару-тройку дней переселялась к своему парню. Остальных Дерек уводил в лес и гонял там до седьмого пота. Стайлз отлично знал сложившееся расписание, но иррационально надеялся застать внизу всех самозваных бардов, чтобы скопом высказать им свою горячую «благодарность». Днем дочь спала не в пример крепче, чем ночью, и можно было бы даже поорать. Но в холле была только Лидия, задумчиво рассматривающая полосы от когтей, оставленные на лакированном подлокотнике дивана. Полосы были свежие – видимо, после вчерашних переговоров, но в данный момент Стайлзу было наплевать на мебель.

\- Лидс, - напряженным голосом обратился он к подруге, утаскивая ее из холла на кухню, - у меня имеется ряд по вопросов. По поводу вашей вчерашней сказки, - усадив Лидию на стул, он обвиняюще сложил руки на груди и оперся бедром о раковину. 

\- Какое совпадение, - скучающим тоном ответила Лидия, дотягиваясь до дверцы холодильника и доставая себе с полки уж изрядно похудевший кочан салата: Питер наигранно удивлялся, как можно, нося вервольфа, сходить с ума по траве, а не мясу, но исправно заполнял холодильник салатами всех мастей. – Мне вот тоже хочется кое-что спросить – по поводу ТВОЕЙ вчерашней сказки, - она оторвала салатный лист и, свернув трубочкой, сунула в рот.

\- Серьезно? – не выдержал Стайлз, всплескивая руками. – Отец держал меня под замком в подводном царстве до шестнадцати лет, чтобы ослепленные моей красотой альфы из других королевств не украли меня, пока принц Дерек не приплывет на своем корабле с черными парусами? – у Стайлза дернулся глаз. – Какие альфы? Какие еще альфы в «Русалочке»?

\- Надо же было как-то объяснить, почему ты поручил мне честь подглядывать за принцем Дереком, хотя я тебя об этом и не просила. 

У Стайлза хватило совести смутиться, но ненадолго:

\- Это не я – Джилл сама предложила сделать тебя русалочкой.

\- Ну, она же и предположила, почему шерифу нужен был глаз да глаз за тобой, - не впечатлилась нотацией Лидия. - Или мне следовало рассказать, как вы со Скоттом угнали полицейскую машину и закрыли в ней полуголого Джексона?

\- А потом я убежал, то есть уплыл из своего подводного замка к доктору Дитону, который сварил колдовское зелье, и у меня вместо хвоста, который раньше начинался прямо от пояса, выросли три ноги – две нормальные и одна короткая? Кстати, - ядовито добавил он, - а что произошло с твоим хвостом?

\- На меня зелья не хватило, - Лидия индифферентно щипала салат, - поэтому третьей ноги у меня нет, обошлись двумя. Это идея Джексона, но нам она всем понравилась – у него талант объяснять необъяснимое, - одобрительно улыбнулась она. 

\- Идея с тем, что за зелье я заплатил временной немотой, вследствие чего объяснялся жестами и до сих пор не отвык размахивать руками, тоже принадлежит Джексону? – скрежетнул зубами Стайлз.

\- Нет, - пожала плечами Лидия, - это, насколько я помню, было совместное творчество. 

Стайлз пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, отлепился от раковины и, открыв холодильник, достал себе апельсиновый сок.

\- В общем, спасибо, конечно, за помощь, но напомни в следующий раз больше не просить никого из вас посидеть с Джилл. 

\- Вот уж нет, - Лидия блеснула коварной улыбкой, - Джиллиан наша сказка понравилась. А я в детстве пересмотрела всего Диснея, - она намекающе приподняла бровь. – Правда, мы еще не решили, что именно будем рассказывать сегодня. Как думаешь, принц Дерек в роли Аладдина будет ничего? Потому что «Красавица и чудовище» - это как-то слишком банально. 

\- Ясно, - Стайлз отставил пакет сока на стол, достал мобильник и, вызвав быстрым набором номер, обратился к невидимому собеседнику: - Пап, привет. Я помню, что уже просил тебя на этой неделе, но не мог бы ты сегодня вечером посидеть с Джиллиан?..


End file.
